


Decidedly So

by Hesesols



Series: Eclipse [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Humor, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols
Summary: Day14and15of Ichiruki month 2020When you're secretly dating your boss's sister, you justknowthat someone in the universe is out to get you and your love life.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Eclipse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757437
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ichiruki Month!





	Decidedly So

His Adam's apple bobs as his thumb hovers over the _Send_ button.

A deep, shuddering breath later- the deed is done and he is reclining against the back of the chair, fingers shaking.

Ichigo is nervous.

For obvious reasons- it's not every day that you finally summon the courage to send nudes to your tentative girlfriend of seven months and counting. A task made infinitely more daunting when said woman has the face of an angel, a ruthless sense of humour that cuts you deep and never fails to make you smile and your heart skips a beat when a small teasing touch of her hand lingers for a second too long on yours and the sight of her smile makes you want to squish her apple cheeks so badly.

His love for her makes him stupid- stupid enough to tempt fate and risk certain ruination when Rukia also happens to be the precious sister of his boss and as of now, the man probably still has no idea that the two are dating.

But Ichigo digresses. They're both consenting and legal adults. She can date whoever she wants and they've been going strong and he thinks he's five minutes away from blurting out 'I love you's whenever he's in her presence for too long and it makes him giddy.

And the sex—

.

_Oh dear LORD, has he mentioned how absolutely obscene she is in bed with him? There's a thing she does with her tongue and—_

.

He clears his throat.

So what's wrong with showing a little skin- it's all in good fun right?

It's not like he's shy of his body- his very manly biceps and triceps and pecs, the sight of which that he swears he sees Rukia surreptitiously glancing at during staff meetings before averting her gaze, a flush of pink staining her cheeks, a rare stutter to her words after she pointedly clears her throat.

By all accounts, it wasn't even a full nude- just a very tastefully rendered picture of him- fresh out the shower, terry cloth covering his lower torso; bare-chested and smirking into the mirror.

He's just teasing her.

I mean- that's what couples in love do right?

.

_Right?_

.

.

He frowns, getting up to pace the room as the phone lays quiet and silent.

No, he takes it back. It's a terrible idea, probably one of the worst he's ever had- right next to the one where he decided to take up the position of head of security and personal bodyguard for the illustrious Kuchiki CEO.

She's taking too long to reply. Granted it's not like he's expecting her to reply with a nude of her own or something.

.

_Though it would be nice._

.

His mind is being worked into a frenzy of paranoia. What if he messed up?

What if he offended her?

He's a mess of cold sweat and sweaty palms when he finally gets a ping from his phone.

.

.

Moon of My Life  
online  
WTF!  
Ichigo!  
?  
Why did you send nudes to Nii-sama's work phone?  


. 

.  


_Oh fuck!_

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **awkward** & **social media**  
>  The two themes mash together so well for Day 14 and 15 that I just couldn’t resist.
> 
> Lesson of the day: please do not send nudes without checking the name of the person you’re sending them to. And **PLEASE NO UNSOLICITED DICK PICS!**
> 
> Ichigo learns it the hard way. Ichigo is a dork please do not be like Ichigo. 
> 
> Face claim: IU [Source](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f1/a4/66/f1a466d7216e5d6694cec89e723e768b.jpg)  
> (the woman is an angel. Please let her grow strong and be happy- just kidding she’s older than I am but I feel like she’s baby when I look at her. UWU)


End file.
